The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe for imaging a subject with reflection of ultrasound, and more particularly to an ultrasonic probe in which the cost of manufacture is reduced and grippability is improved.
Conventionally, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus for imaging the interior of a subject by illuminating the subject with ultrasound and producing an image of reflection waves of the ultrasound has been commonly used in non-destructive inspection. Since ultrasound is harmless to living bodies, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is especially useful for medical purposes, and used in detection of a foreign material within a living body, determination of the degree of lesion, observation of tumors, and observation of a fetus, for example.
When local information on a subject is to be acquired with ultrasound, an ultrasonic probe that is gripped by an operator and is capable of abutting against a desired portion of the subject is generally used. FIG. 15 is a perspective view showing the general configuration of a conventional ultrasonic probe. FIG. 16 is an exploded view of the ultrasonic probe shown in FIG. 15. In FIGS. 15 and 16, the ultrasonic probe 100 comprises an ultrasonic element 3 at the tip portion of a case 102 made of a hard resin. The case 102 is formed by combining a case member 102a and a case member 102b, and is provided with an opening portion near the ultrasonic element 3 for fitting an ultrasonic lens 101 therein.
A broad cable 4 connected with the ultrasonic element 3 is connected to a connection cable 2 via a connector 5, and the connection cable 2 is connected to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus (not shown). A pass-through portion through which the connection cable 2 passes into the case 102 is provided with a bushing portion 103. The bushing portion 103 is made of a material such as a rubber, and serves as a cable protection portion for preventing breakage of the connection cable 2 by limiting flexure of the connection cable 102 at the pass-through portion. The case 102 is also provided with a grip portion 104 that can be gripped by the operator, and the grip portion 104 is provided with a plurality of concave portions 105 for preventing slipping.
The ultrasonic element 3 is supplied with electric power from the broad cable 4, and generates ultrasound. The generated ultrasound is focused by the ultrasonic lens portion 101, and the subject to be imaged is illuminated with the focused ultrasound. The ultrasonic element 3 also receives reflection waves that are ultrasound reflected by the subject to be imaged, converts the received waves into electric signals, and outputs them to the broad cable 4. The broad cable 4 transmits the electric signals output by the ultrasonic element 3 to the ultrasonic imaging apparatus (not shown) via the connector 5 and connection cable 2. The ultrasonic imaging apparatus produces an image of the imaged subject based on the electric signals received from the connection cable 2.
In performing imaging, the operator grips the grip portion 104 and puts the ultrasonic lens portion 101 against a desired portion in the subject to be imaged to conduct imaging. At that time, a solvent for ultrasonic examination is usually applied to the subject to be imaged. The solvent for ultrasonic examination is a gel-type solvent that has an acoustic impedance similar to that of the human body and prevents attenuation of ultrasound. By applying such a solvent, multiple reflection can be suppressed and noise can be prevented. The tip portion of the ultrasonic probe 100 may be inserted into a body cavity, i.e., into the esophagus, intestine, vagina, anus or the like, to acquire information on the interior of the living body.
However, the conventional ultrasonic probe as described above is an assembly formed of the case members 102a and 102b, ultrasonic lens portion 101, and bushing portion 103, and therefore, it is necessary to prepare a mold for each member, and steps of making the members separately, assembling them, and bonding them together are needed. This leads to a problem of high cost of manufacture.
Moreover, since the case 102 is made of a hard resin, the case 102 is likely to slip when employed, and this leads to problems that there is a possibility of breakage by dropping, and ultrasound cannot be stably focused.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an ultrasonic probe in which the numbers of members and molds are reduced to lower the cost of manufacture, and grippability is improved.
The present invention, in accordance with a first aspect for solving the aforementioned problems and attaining the object, is an ultrasonic probe having an ultrasonic element for emitting ultrasound and converting reflection waves of said ultrasound into electric signals, and a cable for supplying electric power to said ultrasonic element and transmitting said electric signals, said ultrasonic probe characterized in comprising: a case for accommodating said ultrasonic element, and provided with a grip portion that can be gripped by an operator; a cable protection portion provided at a pass-through portion of said cable for limiting flexure of said cable; and an ultrasonic lens for focusing said ultrasound, wherein said case, said ultrasonic lens, and said cable protection portion are formed by integral molding.
According to the invention of the first aspect, since the case, ultrasonic lens and cable protection portion of the ultrasonic probe are formed by integral molding of a single material, the number of necessary molds is reduced, and grippability is improved.
The present invention in accordance with a second aspect is an ultrasonic probe having an ultrasonic element for emitting ultrasound and converting reflection waves of said ultrasound into electric signals, and a cable for supplying electric power to said ultrasonic element and transmitting said electric signals, said ultrasonic probe characterized in comprising: a case for accommodating said ultrasonic element, and provided with a grip portion that can be gripped by an operator; a cable protection portion provided at a pass-through portion of said cable for limiting flexure of said cable; and an ultrasonic lens for focusing said ultrasound, wherein said ultrasonic lens and said cable protection portion are formed by integral molding.
According to the invention of the second aspect, since the ultrasonic lens and cable protection portion are formed by integral molding of a single material, the number of necessary molds is reduced.
The present invention in accordance with a third aspect is characterized in that, in the invention of the second aspect, said case is formed on the surface of said ultrasonic lens and said cable protection portion that are formed by said integral molding.
According to the invention of the third aspect, since the case is formed on the surface of the ultrasonic lens and cable retaining portion formed by integral molding, the number of necessary molds is reduced, and the strength of the ultrasonic probe is improved.
The present invention in accordance with a fourth aspect is an ultrasonic probe having an ultrasonic element for emitting ultrasound and converting reflection waves of said ultrasound into electric signals, and a cable for supplying electric power to said ultrasonic element and transmitting said electric signals, said ultrasonic probe characterized in comprising: a case for accommodating said ultrasonic element, and provided with a grip portion that can be gripped by an operator; and an ultrasonic lens for focusing said ultrasound, wherein said ultrasonic lens and said case are formed by integral molding.
According to the invention of the fourth aspect, since the case and ultrasonic lens of the ultrasonic probe are formed by integral molding of a single material, the number of necessary molds is reduced, and grippability is improved.
The present invention in accordance with a fifth aspect is an ultrasonic probe having an ultrasonic element for emitting ultrasound and converting reflection waves of said ultrasound into electric signals, and a cable for supplying electric power to said ultrasonic element and transmitting said electric signals, said ultrasonic probe characterized in comprising: a case for accommodating said ultrasonic element, and provided with a grip portion that can be gripped by an operator; and a cable protection portion provided at a pass-through portion of said cable for limiting flexure of said cable, wherein said case and said cable protection portion are formed by integral molding.
According to the invention of the fifth aspect, since the case and cable protection portion of the ultrasonic probe are formed by integral molding of a single material, the number of necessary molds is reduced, and grippability is improved.
The present invention in accordance with a sixth aspect is an ultrasonic probe having an ultrasonic element for emitting ultrasound and converting reflection waves of said ultrasound into electric signals, and a cable for supplying electric power to said ultrasonic element and transmitting said electric signals, said ultrasonic probe characterized in comprising: a case for accommodating said ultrasonic element, and provided with a grip portion that can be gripped by an operator; a cable protection portion provided at a pass-through portion of said cable for limiting flexure of said cable; and an ultrasonic lens for focusing said ultrasound, wherein said cable protection portion covers at least said grip portion.
According to the invention of the sixth aspect, since the cable protection portion that covers the grip portion of the ultrasonic probe is provided, grippability during operation is improved.
The present invention in accordance with a seventh aspect is characterized in that, in the invention of the sixth aspect, said cable protection portion and said case are formed by two-color molding employing a common mold.
According to the invention of the seventh aspect, since the case of the ultrasonic probe is formed with the cable protection portion using two-color molding, and the grip portion of the ultrasonic probe is covered with the cable protection portion, the number of molds and the number of steps are reduced, and grippability during operation is improved.
The present invention in accordance with an eighth aspect is characterized in that, in the invention of the firstxe2x80x94seventh aspects, said ultrasonic probe further comprises a fixing member for fixing said ultrasonic element, wherein said case, said ultrasonic lens, and said cable protection portion are formed on the surface of said fixing member.
According to the invention of the eighth aspect, since the case, ultrasonic lens and cable protection portion are formed on the surface of a fixing member fitted with the ultrasonic element, the ultrasonic probe can be made by insert molding.
The present invention in accordance with a ninth aspect is characterized in that, in the invention of the eighth aspect, said fixing member has a positioning portion for positioning said ultrasonic element, and said positioning portion determines the positional relationship between said ultrasonic element and said ultrasonic lens portion.
According to the invention of the ninth aspect, since the positional relationship between the ultrasonic element and ultrasonic lens portion is determined by a positioning portion provided in the fixing member, the characteristics of the ultrasonic lens portion can be defined with high precision.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.